Halloween Hugs
by sakurawolf23
Summary: Alain and Mairin spend Halloween with each other. Also I just wanted to write a Halloween themed fanfic. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write Halloween themed fanfic so enjoy

''Hey, Alain. Boo!'' Mairin says as she jumps out in front of Alain, trying to scare him. Alain looks down at her at at her choice costume, which is an Eevee costume. ''I scared ya', didn't I?'' Mairin asks, smiling.

''Yes.'' Alain lied. The reason why he lied was because Mairin looked too cute to be scary, with her big fluffy tail, two paws over her hands, the fur cuff around her neck, and two big fluff ears atop her was also wearing a light brown shirt and a light brown tutu with brown boots. He just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Mairin smiled and clapped her paws...hands. Mairin looks at Alain's costume and nods her head in approval.

''I like your costume 's really cute.'' She says. Alain looks down at his custom made costume, which is, of course, a mega evolved Charizard, like his own. He wears a black shirt and black jeans with two black and blue wings, a flaming (fake of course) tipped black tail, and he decided to leave his signature scarf on as that kinda looks like the signature flames that comes from 's mouth.

''Thank you.'' Alain says, blushing a bit, playing with his mega stone on his glove. ''We should get going.'' He says as he grabs the two Halloween bags off the table and went to the door of their Poke Center room.

''What about Chespie, Charizard, and Flabebe?'' Mairin asks. Alain looks over at said Pokemon who were fast asleep, sugar crashed because they had decided to have their Halloween fun at the beginning of the day.

''No. Lets leave them.'' Alain says, not wanting to bother them. Mairin nods an 'ok' and they both leave. Ten minutes later they had finally walked into the nearby town that was having a big Halloween celebration. Mairin pulls Alain's sleeve and points towards a house giving out candy. Alain nods his head and they both walk to the the house, well Mairin is kinda skipping there. When they finally reach the door Mairin holds out her bag.

''Trick or treat!'' Mairin says happily. 'Cute.' Alain thinks. Alain stands slightly behind her and says the same thing, just with less emotion. An old lady gave the both of them chocolate bars then they were on their way again. After thirty minutes they had visited 40 houses and their bags were filled with candy. By then they were in the middle of the town. Mairin went up to a Ring Toss. ''Alain, can I have a dollar?'' she asks. Alain fishes in his pocket and gives her one. She gives the dollar the the man operating the game.

''Well little lady step right up and see if you can get all three of those rings around these bottles, and if you do you will get a prize.'' the man says, taking the dollar and giving her three rings. Mairin takes the rings and proceeds to, well, ring them. But she misses them all.

''Can you give me another dollar?'' Mairin asks him. Alain finds another dollar and gives it to her. But she misses that one and the next four.

''Well sorry little lady, care to try again?'' the man says, fingering through the money that she had spent.

''No. I won't win. Come on Alain.'' Mairin says sadly. Alain grabs her shoulder and motions her to wait. He goes up the stand and puts another dollar on the counter. The man gives him three rings and says good luck. Alain focuses on the bottles and throws the rings, he gets them all on there.

''How...wha..you..'' the man says incredulously, looking at the rings and at Alain. Alain simply goes up to the prize counter and grabs a big Teddiursa plushie and gives it to Mairin, who takes it gladly, grinning happily.

''Thank you Alain!'' Mairin says happily, rushing to hug Alain. People around them awwed and one person said to another 'what a nice boyfriend she has.'. Mairin didn't hear but Alain did which made him blush very deeply. He ushered Mairin to a haunted house and payed admission for them to go in. Spooky music plays as you hear screams from other people who entered. A person with a chainsaw came out and jumped in front of them slashing at the air. Mairin squeals and hides behind Alain. The chainsaw dude then went off to find more people to scare. Alain notices Mairin hiding and grabs her hand.

''Come on.'' He says softly. Mairin nods and begins to follow. For the rest of the haunted house Mairin didn't scream or squeal out and Alain thought that she wasn't scared anymore. But when they got to the exit Alin noticed that Mairin's hand that he was holding was trembling and looked down at her, eyes filled with concern. But when he looked down he realized that Mairin was trembling, in her other hand she was clutching her prize and candy, and that she was trying to blink back tears. He hadn't realized that the house scared her that much.

''Mairin, Mairin. Are you okay?'' he asked, but she didn't answer only staring at her boots. He couldn't stand to see her like this so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. ''There is no need to be afraid, I'm here.'' He says hugging her. Mairin looked up at him, shocked. When she didn't do anything Alain begins to think that he did something wrong so he turns around when Mairin grabs his hand.

''Thank you.'' Mairin says, blushing as she looks at the ground she then stands on tip toes and kisses him back. ''L-lets go back to the Poke Center.'' she says as she continues to hold his hand and walks towards the Poke Center. Alain blushes and follows.

So guys tell me what you think and well comment. If ya'll guys have any ideas that you want me to write just comment below.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
